Black Butler AU
Black Butler AU (also known as Kuroshitsuji AU, the other name of the franchise) is a AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are characters featured in the manga and animated series of Black Butler. This could also be a sub-scenario for Dark AU and Crime AU. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters in the fandom, as characters from Black Butler, people that are help the Phantomhives to solve crimes in the "underworld" of Vitoria London or those who form contracts with demons. They can also be portrayed as some of the dark creatures from the franchise; like Demons, Grim Reapers and even Fallen Angels. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Missing a leg and was treated as a outcast, can make him one of the members of the Noah's Ark Circus. Joker and the other first-string members would discover him in the streets of London, making them remember the hardships that they had faced and how a man took a group of sewer rats in, and decided to do the same for Hiccup. After Doctor fitted him with a new leg, Joker and the others taught him the skills that he can use in the circus; because of his dragon training skills, Hiccup would most likely be helping Beast with her animal taming act and become friends with the snake charmer, Snake. When Joker and the other first-string members went "missing", Hiccup would join Snake as they leave the circus to find the people that took them in and becoming members of the Phantomhive household together. While taking over his father can make him a young Aristocrat that runs his family's business in London. Hiccup's tinkering skills and unique idea might get him mixed in London's "underworld" and has to rely on the Watch Dog's help if he ever wants his life back; and doing the Phantomhives some favors to thank the earl for his help. Jack Frost When Pitch is cast as the Demon Butler; Jack is portrayed as Ciel Phantomhive or someone that had formed a contract with Demon Pitch. Merida DunBroch Merida and her family, the DunBrochs would be a Aristocrat Family that moved from Scotland and made their home in Vitoria London. Rapunzel Corona Being royal also makes her an Aristocrat, as well as wanting to make people happy and knows how to make a room "pretty", can cast her as Elizabeth Midford. The daughter of the Midford family and the fiancée to the head of the Phantomhive family, Ciel. Her family, the Coronas can also be one of the Aristocrat Families living in Vitoria London; and Rapunzel's healing ability can make them a family of doctors. Its most likely that after the death of Madam Red, the Queen's Guard Dog and his butler bring her "patients" that need to be nursed back to health in secret. Extra Characters Hiro Hamada Fans have cast Hiro as Ciel Phantomhive, the thirteen/fourteen-year-old head of the Phantomhive family, an aristocratic family known as the Queen's Watchdog, and tasked with solving crimes in London's underworld. When Tadashi or Baymax is portrayed as the demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis; and Fred's "house" can serve as the Phantomhive Manor. Both Hiro and Ciel know what's it like to have fire take someone close to them away, having someone "strong" and "wise" by their side and keeping their home city safe. Pitch Black Pitch's form, dark powers and his time as Kozmotis Pitchiner, casts him as Sebastian Michaelis. The demon that becomes a butler when he'd formed a contract with a young boy, so he could follows his every command until "the end", when it is time for him to swallow his master's soul. He can also be cast as the other Demon Butler, Claude Faustus or any other Demon that is called upon. The form he takes, when he approached his master can be a horse, like how Sebastian's is a crow and Claude's was a spider. Known Examples Fanfiction *BH6xBlack Butler CROSSOVER by WorldRaven Mockup Art tumblr_nklf4nXh5c1skgpsjo1_500.png CWNt5mMWcAAFKtN.png imagesENZ41F0Z.jpg Fanart Tumblr_ni3euc9OOQ1tojzb6o2_500.jpg tumblr_nlaa0cbQsc1uoivudo1_540.jpg tumblr_nkpv0a06yX1rq2wfao6_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkpv0a06yX1rq2wfao3_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nkpv0a06yX1rq2wfao4_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nkpv0a06yX1rq2wfao7_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkpv0a06yX1rq2wfao1_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkpv0a06yX1rq2wfao2_r1_540.jpg tumblr_inline_nks1lq9xWF1r7iewx.jpg hiro_-_black_butler_big_hero_6_by_celestiallights-d98u0nr.png tumblr_nwdt2kYA5Z1r5hj5co1_500.png Videos *Ciel Phantomhive x Hiro Hamada "Jenny" (Studio Killers) by Maire McManamon *DON'T BE ANGRY! Rise of the Guardians X Black Butler by CrazyLittleAnimator:) *Yes, My Lord (Fixed) - Black Butler / Kuroshitsuji Parody of Frozen's 'Let It Go' by TheEveling *Yes, My Lord - Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji Parody "Let it go" (Frozen) by Elena Crain Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas — Black Butler au? Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction